


Stay With Me

by justinetime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Date Night, M/M, fluff at some point, lilo, promise to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinetime/pseuds/justinetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't pay attention and Liam gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: LILO or lirry car accident one? Liam is really hurt and the other guy freaks out while waiting for help to get there. Hope it helps inspire you :)
> 
> Warning(s): You may or may not cry. Louis did.  
> find me at liamcentric.tumblr.com? :)

A perfect ending to a perfect date. Liam and Louis had been dating for about two months, but this was their first official date. They caused a scene in a fancy restaurant setting fire to the table with crème brulée, ruined a movie to a few people in the cinema because Louis had already seen it and was blabbering, but they also laughed hysterically and enjoyed each other’s company like never before.

"I’ve never had so much fun in my life. Honestly Louis, it was wonderful." Liam said laughing. Louis did too and replied, "It’s only the beginning, babe." "Probably the end too, Management will surely hear about this." Louis pulled Liam towards him, sealing their lips with a kiss. "I don’t care."

They walked hand in hand towards the car, Louis opening and shutting Liam’s door like a gentlemen before settling in the driver’s seat.

"Welcome aboard the Tommo and thank you for riding with us. Please attach your seat belt for this car will soon depart for the highway." He said, strapping himself and waiting for Liam o do the same. 

"Lou, the hotel is like, ten minutes away!" The older boy just rolled his eyes. "Safety first! What happened to your sense of responsibility, Li?" The brown eyed boy replied, smirking "It went away when I agreed to date you." 

"Very funny, mister but safety first, second and third so buckle up." Liam stuck his tongue out, but did as told and soon they were on their way back to the hotel. 

The ride was filled with silence but not an awkward one. They were hardly ever uncomfortable with each other. “Do you think Management will keep us from coming out forever?” Louis quirked an eyebrow, eyes not leaving the road. “Not forever silly. Maybe until we’re closer to the end of our contract. It’s not urgent, anyway.”

Liam frowned. “What do you mean, it’s not urgent? I want to be able to go on more dates like this, and hold your hand and kiss you in public. Don’t you want that?” Louis could hear the worry in his boyfriend’s voice and turned a bit to face him. “That’s not what I meant- oh my God!” “Louis!”

.

.

"Liam can you hear me? Liam, bloody hell Liam!" Smoke, heat, pain, burning in his lungs but, Liam. The only thing he was aware of, worried about. To hell his car, and most certainly himself for being so stupid but Liam had to be okay, he had to be safe.

He unbuckled his seat belt, his body falling onto the car ceiling as the car was upside down. “Lou.” Liam’s voice was wrecked, probably from his screaming as the car was spinning out of control. He caressed the younger boy’s forhead. “Shh, babe don’t speak. It’s alright, you’re gonna be alright, I’m sorry it’s my fault-” “C-call 9-9-9”

"Lord, of course. I’m so stupid, I am. Shit." He shoved his trembling hand in his pocket, fingers slipping on the touch screen because of - blood. Liam’s blood.

"Fucking hell." He’d always thought that if you called the emergencies, there’d be no ringing, just a person already waiting at the end of the line to- "Hello! Please send us an ambulance. The car crashed, my, my friend he’s- we need an ambulance."

The conversation was soon over, the operator telling Louis not to move the other boy unless immediate danger and that if he was in position to, he should get out of the car so help could spot them. 

"Liam, I’m sorry. It’s all my fault."

"I should have kept my eyes on the road."

"We should have stayed home."

"Thank God you put your seat belt on, you could be lying on the pavement, oh my God."

"Liam, for God’s sake talk to me! Don’t fall asleep! Don’t die on me?"

If Liam were to die, Louis would certainly too. He couldn’t let him go like that, especially since the only one to blame was him.

"Shh, Lou. ‘M just tired ‘s all" he mumbled. 

"You had me worried there for a sec." Louis tried to joke and indeed, made Liam smile although it looked painful for the sandy haired boy to do so. “‘M always worried ‘bout you. Payback time." Louis chuckled but the sound soon became a sob. "I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Can you even move something? Do you have trouble breathing? What if I paralysed you forever?"

Liam coughed “Hurts to talk. And breathe.”

"Stop talking then! Fuck, I’m just making it worse. I’ll just shut up myself."

"No. Keep talkin’. Silence’ll be awkward. I love to hear you talk Lou." Liam was munching on his words. 

'Punctured lung, broken ribs, internal bleeding, ripped muscles, failing kidney- oh God.' Enumerating all Liam could be suffering right now, Louis wanted to vomit. “How could I do this to you? I'm a monster.”

"You’re not. T’was an accident. Calm down Lou, you may be hurt too."

"Sorry babe." He heard the sirens then. Help was coming. "I love you Liam."

"I love you too Lou. I’m tired."

"Don’t fall asleep! Help is on the way, I promise. Stay awake."

"I can’t. ‘M sorry, Lou. Love you."

.

.

"Wake up! Li, hang on to my voice, don’t leave me! Don’t leave me, Liam Payne, do you hear me? If you die on me, I’ll- I’ll, I’ll find you! And I’ll make you regret ever leaving me here. Do you hear me?"

Louis was waiting for an answer that wouldn’t come.

"Sir, can you hear me?!" Firefighters. "Yes. Get us out please, my fri-, my boyfriend is dying!"

"Hurry up boys, we have a life in danger!"

Louis forced them to let him ride in the ambulance. They wouldn’t let him but he wouldn’t give up on Liam. Never.

It was horror, watching as they loaded him on that stretcher, blood every where, that Louis couldn’t see in the dark of the metal box trapping them. 

"His pulse is too weak, he’s dying."

'Liam, please, I beg you stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me.'

"Severe head trauma, concussion. Few broken ribs. No signs of a punctured lung- he has internal bleeding, on his left side. Close to the kidney. We need to get to the hospital fast, we can’t do anything here."

'No. No. No. No No No No. Stay with me.'

"I can’t feel his pulse anymore."

Louis banged his head against the wall. “NO. Liam James fucking Payne, you can’t leave me. You have to stay please, please. I love you.” He grabbed Liam’s hand. “Hold onto my hand, hold onto my voice yeah?” He kissed the bruised knuckles, holding the younger boys hand to his face. “I love you. We’ll come out if you want. To everyone, the fans, the family. We can ask to do it on Ellen, yeah? I know you told her you were gay. I know because I told her I was and she told me you and I would make a great couple. She was right. We did. We do, we still do and we will if you stay with me. Please. Please.” 

Gone. Liam would be gone and it was all his fault. A never ending flow of tears streamed down his cheeks and his face was probably wet with snot and blood and salty tears.

.

.

Straining to hear what he thought was his a fragment of his imagination. “I swear his pulse stopped. But it’s back again. It might be weak but his heart is beating.”

And they’d finally reached the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so old but I figured I'd post it on here anyway. Spacing is kinda weird because I copied it from my tumblr, I'll fix it later promise!

Thirteen days. Liam had been in a coma for thirteen days and for thirteen days, Louis stayed by his side, coped up in the hospital room, barely paying attention to all the people that came and went, tending to Liam’s wounds.  
Of course, other than the medical personal, the only other people allowed in the room were Liam’s family, the other band members, Paul and Simon, who hadn’t been bothered to come and check up on the popstar.  
Louis wished that Karen would blame him for what he did to her son but instead, the second she saw him she embraced him, thanking God he wasn’t hurt, thanking him for taking care of her son.  
"How? How does this count as taking care of him?!" He had wanted to shout, but he said nothing. The dagger Ruth was shooting at him through her tear filled eyes spoke loud enough.The family had rented an hotel room, not far from the hospital and took turns visiting them in the hospital.  
Louis could look at those white walls day and night, in between apologetic and sad stares at his boyfriend’s broken body. No time for sleep, he had to be there when Liam woke up. The others could barely drag him out of the room, just enough time for him to eat something and wash up. He feared of Liam waking up scared, in pain and alone, or not being there to say his last goodbye if he died, or not being the first thing the other boy saw when he first opened his eyes again.  
Thirteen days of crying, worrying, pulling his hair out, thirteen days of internal pain that were all worth it in the end when the younger boy regained consciousnesses.  
~  
"Do you understand, what I’m saying Liam?"  
He nodded, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t come out unscathed of the accident, unlike Louis but he was alive. The most severe of his injuries was his concussion and while he didn’t show any of the symptoms yet, he might suffer from post-concussion syndrome. His left kidney had also suffered damage, but other than pain, nothing should come out of it. Liam Payne wasn’t dead. He was breathing, his heart was beating, he could see, he could speak, he could hear and he could remember. Yeah he had a broken leg and several fractured ribs, and yes inhaling felt like his lungs were on fire and his whole body was in pain but, he was there. And he never felt so alive.  
"Your family and friends will be visiting soon, but not for long you have to rest and they will be informed. Welcome back, Mr. Payne."  
Liam smiled at the doctor, squeezing Louis hand in his. The same hand that had been holding his every day and every night since he was admitted, he knew.  
"Welcome back, Li. I missed you."  
~  
By the time everyone came to see him and Simon dared show up, Liam felt as if his eyelids weighted a ton, but he refused to fall asleep. He wanted as much time as possible with Louis before, but now he wanted to spend every awake moment by his side, even if he had to force himself to stay so.  
"You can go to sleep you know. I’ll still be here when you wake up." Louis whispered, kissing his forehead.  
They we’re currently lying in Liam’s uncomfortable hospital bed together, just drinking each other in.  
"I could say the same hing, you know? You look like you haven’t slept in a week."  
There was no need to speak in hushed tones but they felt as if there was, like they shouldn’t disturb the silence.  
"Thirteen days." Seeing the confusion in those brown eyes he loved, Louis explained, "I barely slept for the past thirteen days, spent my time hoping you’d stay with me."  
"I did." Liam replied but something was bothering him, and he needed to ask. "What if you’re not? There when I wake up, I mean."  
"I will be." The older boy pulled him closer, careful not to put pressure on any of his injuries.  
"You know, I never used to ask myself things like this before. It’s just that… I was scared Lou." He didn’t want the emotion to show so clearly through his voice, but it was as if the tears were choking him, urging him to share his distress with his lover. "It all turned black and it kept growing darker, and darker. And then, I had no sense of direction, all I knew is that I was falling, deeper into nothingness."  
Liam was gasping for breath, reliving their past nightmare while he was wide awake. “And, and I heard you and you told me to stay and I wanted to, I really did but I couldn’t because I didn’t know where you were. I kn-know I was gone a couple times. I could feel it, but I wasn’t ready Lou. Not ready to lose you or leave you behind. So I stayed.”  
One of them had to be strong, it ought to be Louis, he’s the one that put them in this mess in the first place, it was all his fault but right there in his arms was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and to know he caused this pain was hurting him more than he thought it physically could. So he let the tears fall, while trying to hide the fact that he was crying.  
"I’m sorry babe. i’m sorry you had to endure this, I’m sorry it was all my fault. You know, I wish your mother blamed me. She didn’t. Nicola didn’t. Ruth didn’t, although I could see it when she looked at me. She couldn’t bring herself to tell me but I wanted her to. I made a mess and I honestly cant believe I put you in this position. I put those bruises on your skin, those scars and those cuts. And every time I looked at you motionless in that bed, it was a punch to my gut. I love you. I’m so so sorry, Liam. I vow to protect you for the rest of my life, okay? As long as you let me."  
"It was an accident, Lou. I forgive you and I love you so very much. I stayed because of you, but you stayed for me."


End file.
